This invention relates generally to the field of building construction, and more particularly, is directed to a lightweight, prefabricated cabin construction.
The use of prefabricated type of cabins for a recreational and other temporary use have long been known and many types of prefabricated constructions have been developed by prior workers in the art. The prior constructions usually employ a plurality of structural parts which are factory made and which are specially designed for easy field erection on the job site. All of these prior constructions of which I am familiar employ specially designed construction members which are relatively costly in manufacture and which utilize materials which must be fabricated using special tools and special manufacturing techniques. The prior art types of prefabricated buildings tend to be quite sophisticated in design and accordingly, the parts must be interfitted in the precise manner contemplated without deviating from the basic design concept. Further, it has been found that the prefabricated components of one manufacturer cannot be interchanged with the components of a second manufacturer.
Additionally, problems have arisen when using the prefabricated structural members of prior art designs whenever some portion of the structure has inadvertently been lost, damaged or imperfectly manufactured. In such instances, prior users have found great difficulties and have experienced considerable delays in finding suitable replacement parts to complete the structure.